La Gran Batalla
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Aquella terrible y oscura tarde de otoño, sería la gran batalla... Pero Sophie jamás podría hacerle daño a Josh... Y Josh sabría que no tendría valor suficiente para matar a Sophie..." Ángel de Amor... NO INCESTO
1. Sophie

Hey lectores!

Os traigo otro one-shot de estos libros, que aunque lo llame así tendrá tres capítulos, pero yo sólo cuento el último porque los dos primeros describen los sentimientos de los mellizos. Sólo me he leído los dos primeros libros, y no sé si algo parecido ha sucedido en los demás, pero como he visto spoilers que decían que Josh se uniría a Dee y Maquiavelo, me he imaginado lo que sucedería si Josh tuviera que luchar con Sophie en una gran batalla. :)

Bueno, ya os dejo, y que os guste. Por cierto, si a alguien le interesan los mellizos como pareja, que me avise, que yo estoy loca por el incesto y estoy deseando escribir algo de eso para estos dos, si alguien quiere leerme claro.

* * *

><p>Aquella terrible y oscura tarde de otoño, sería la gran batalla.<p>

Sophie llevaba temiendo aquel día desde que Josh les había dejado para unirse a Dee y Maquiavelo. Sabía que habría un momento en el que tendría que luchar contra él, contra su propio hermano mellizo, y aquel momento había llegado.

Sophie jamás habría accedido a hacerlo si Josh realmente sólo se hubiera marchado porque no confiaba en Nicolas, que era lo que él le había dicho, pero la joven estaba segura de que él ya no la amaba. Porque a pesar de sus palabras, un par de días después de haberse ido, Josh había impedido con un conjuro, que sólo los mellizos podían hacer, que Sophie pudiera sentir lo que él sentía o saber lo que estaba pensando. Y si Josh había cortado su preciada conexión, y estaba también aquella carta que le dejó mientras dormía en la que le aseguraba que ya no sentía nada (a pesar de que la joven reconoció en su letra que había algo que le ocultaba, o que mentía, pero lo ignoró), estaba claro que lucharían, porque a él ya no le importaba.

Desde aquel día, su ánimo, bastante penoso de por sí porque su mellizo se había marchado, había decaído hasta límites insospechados. Sophie lloraba todas las noches, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, y ni siquiera podía sonreír al imaginarse a Josh, a su hermano mellizo Josh, escribiendo una carta (cosa que tenía gracia porque Josh sólo escribía e-mails, y rara vez).

Pero Sophie no pensaba soportarlo. Jamás podría hacerle daño a Josh, porque ella le seguía amando incondicionalmente, de una forma que rozaba lo imposible. Así que, para cuando Nicolas Flamel entró en su habitación seguido de Saint-Germain, su esposa Juana de Arco, y Scathach, ya estaba preparada, y afirmó rápidamente que lo haría. Y marchó a la gran batalla con ellos. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Sophie tenía planes muy distintos a los suyos…


	2. Josh

Hey!

Os traigo el segundo capítulo del fic (si os fijáis, los dos primeros párrafos son casi iguales; es un detallito teatral :)). Que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p>Aquella terrible y oscura tarde de otoño, sería la gran batalla.<p>

Josh llevaba temiendo aquel día desde que había dejado a Nicolas, Saint-Germain, Juana, Scathach, y Sophie, para unirse a Dee y Maquiavelo. Sabía que habría un momento en el que tendría que luchar contra ella, contra su propia hermana melliza, y aquel momento había llegado.

Josh le había asegurado a Sophie que sólo les dejaba porque no confiaba en Nicolas Flamel, y que la seguía amando. Pero ella ya no creería eso, porque no era eso lo que Dee y Maquiavelo pensaban que tenía que creer. Por eso, un par de días después de haberse ido, cuando el joven se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido y había intentado volver, Dee le había confundido advirtiendo que ellos no le aceptarían de nuevo, y que la única opción era quedarse con ellos dos, y Josh lo había creído; pero lo peor había sido cuando Maquiavelo, astutamente, le había obligado a cortar la conexión con Sophie gracias a un conjuro y a dejarle una carta diciendo que ya no sentía nada por ella, para, según él, asegurarse de que ella no tendría reparos en matarle en la batalla, y así Josh tampoco los tendría.

Josh sabría que no tendría valor suficiente para matar a Sophie, pero tal vez, y en eso le daba la razón a Maquiavelo, si veía que ella le odiaba, podría permitir que otros la mataran sin hacer nada por ella. Pero sólo con pensarlo, al joven se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué había hecho? Se había equivocado enormemente al dejarles, y ahora tendría que pagar por ello. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Así que cogiendo a _Clarence_, y pretendiendo sostener su máscara de indiferencia ante Dee y Maquiavelo, marchó con ellos a la gran batalla, sin imaginarse siquiera la forma en que las cosas se torcerían… ¿o tal vez se arreglarían? De todas formas, todo cambiaría muy pronto…


	3. La Gran Batalla

Hooolaaa…

Aquí está el último (tal vez se considere también el primero) capítulo de este fic, songfic, o lo que sea. Espero que os guste… ¡y que me dejéis reviews!

Nah, es broma… (no, no lo era, *pone ojos de cachorrillo*…reviews…).

-Sugerencia musical: Yo escribí el fic escuchando Ángel de Amor, de Maná, que aunque creo que habla de una prostituta(?) no se adapta mal a la situación. Así que he convertido el fic en un songfic con esa canción, cambiando sólo el último compás porque eso de "ya nunca te desnudes" no encajaba; aunque no sé si se podrá hacer eso, pero en fin… Lo que está en cursiva y subrayado, es la canción.

* * *

><p>Aquella terrible y oscura tarde de otoño, era al fin la gran batalla.<p>

Se reunieron en una amplia plaza de París, que permanecía abandonada por quién sabe qué razones. Estaban todos allí: Inmortales, nigromantes, alquimistas, guerreros… y por supuesto, los mellizos. Llegaron al mismo tiempo, como siempre, flanqueados por aquellos a los que ayudaban.

Josh andaba a paso firme y algo brusco, más bien falso, balanceando a _Clarence_ socarronamente, y con una máscara de crueldad e indiferencia por rostro; con Dee y Maquiavelo a los lados, cerca de los cuales iban los Inmortales que les apoyaban.

Sophie andaba lentamente, erguida pero sin gracia en el andar, sin más arma que un puñal que llevaba colgado del pantalón como si fuera un llavero, y con el rostro absolutamente hierático sin que se viera ni un solo signo de vida; con Saint-Germain, Juana, Nicolas, y Scathach a su vera, cerca de los cuales iban también los Inmortales que les apoyaban.

Se encontraron casi en el centro de la plaza, dejando un espacio entre ellos de algo más de tres metros. Y entonces, como una sola persona, todos retrocedieron unos nueve metros, dejando a los mellizos frente a frente, sin nadie a su alrededor.

_Quién te cortó las alas, mi ángel._

Los mellizos se observaron como dos extraños, aunque cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos, muy distintos a los que todos esperaban. _"Me odia, está claro"_, pensó Josh, _"Me mira como si no me reconociera"_. Aunque lo cierto era que Sophie, a aquellas alturas, ya no reconocía a nadie; estaba demasiado ocupada fingiendo que se había convertido en un ser frío y sin sentimientos… como una cara de la Luna… salvo que la otra la había perdido. _"Realmente no siente nada"_, pensó Sophie a su vez, _"Se ha convertido en un monstruo sin corazón… ojalá pudiera dejar de amarle como ha hecho él conmigo"_. Aunque lo cierto era que Josh también estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sostener su fachada de tipo duro e indiferente. _"No puedo hacerlo"_, pensaron los dos a la vez.

_Quién te arrancó los sueños hoy._

Josh sonrió cruelmente, jugueteando con el mango de su espada _Clarence_, que no se sentía con ánimos de usar. Observó durante un par de interminables minutos como ella le devolvía la mirada, sin que se reflejara nada más que el vacío que sentía en su interior en aquel instante. Porque la mirada de Sophie daba miedo; era como la de un condenado a muerte, como la de alguien que ha perdido todo lo que amaba, incluyendo las ganas de vivir.

Finalmente, el joven habló:  
>-Y bien… Sophie.-dijo con socarronería.- ¿Te gustó mi carta?<p>

Pero ella no respondió, y tampoco cambió nada en su mirada. Podría haberse muerto en aquel instante, y si se hubiera mantenido en pie nadie se habría dado cuenta.

_Quién te arrodilló para humillarte._

Josh estaba empezando a incomodarse por la indiferencia de su melliza, pero continuó, alzando a _Clarence_ para observar la hoja con aparente desinterés:  
>-Supongo que sabes para qué estamos aquí.-comentó, pasando la mano por la hoja de la espada.- Y que voy a ganar yo.-añadió orgullosamente, bajando la mirada hacia ella de nuevo y relajando el brazo para dejar caer la espada. Sophie no comentó nada.- Podrías rendirte ahora… sería lo mejor.-sugirió el joven burlonamente.<p>

Sophie no pudo soportar la mirada helada de su mellizo, que hizo que él pareciera un extraño a sus ojos, pero continuó mirándole directamente a los ojos azul topacio idénticos a los suyos. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo, y sin apartar la mirada, cayó de rodillas al suelo, lo que provocó una estruendosa carcajada por parte de Dee.

_Y quién enjauló tu alma, amor._

Josh frunció bruscamente el ceño, sorprendido por aquel inesperado giro de la situación, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con cuidado de no clavarse la espada.  
>-Pensé que tendrías algo más de orgullo.-gruñó con diversión.- Al parecer, me he equivocado.<p>

De pronto, sorprendentemente, la mirada de Sophie se endureció, y la joven habló con un tono tan frío que no parecía ella:  
>-Así es.-admitió calmadamente.- Te has equivocado.-un rictus de algo entre desprecio y dolor se formó en sus labios al añadir.- Como en muchas otras cosas…<p>

_Déjame curarte, vida.  
>Déjame darte todo mi amor.<em>

Y a pesar de todo, Josh sabía que cuando su melliza se sentía realmente mal se ocultaba bajo indiferencia y frialdad. Por ello sintió ganas de abrazarla, de calmarla, de disculparse… pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar, crispó las manos sobre el mango de la espada y quiso saber bruscamente:  
>-¿Qué quieres decir?<p>

_Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor.  
>No te abandones, no te derrumbes, amor.<em>

Sophie inspiró profundamente, y automáticamente sus manos se fueron hacia el colgante que siempre pendía de su cuello. Le observó y se levantó lentamente hasta quedar a su altura.  
>-Te has equivocado al pensar que me quedaría algo de orgullo, después de lo que me has hecho; te has equivocado al dejarme diciéndome que me querías, y luego al asegurarme que ya no te importaba; te has equivocado al creer que voy a luchar contra ti…-la joven cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza para eludir las lágrimas, volviéndolos a abrir rápidamente al recuperar su mirada de hielo.- Te has equivocado en todo, y estoy segura de que no piensas arreglarlo.<p>

_Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo.  
>Quien mató tu risa, mató tu dios.<em>

Josh apretó los dientes con fuerza y vio de refilón como Maquiavelo le indicaba por gestos que se asegurara la victoria. Se deslizó hacia delante, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos, y cogió bruscamente las manos de su melliza para atarlas con un pedazo de cuerda, por lo que se notó que no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Sophie hizo una mueca que hizo pensar que se iba a echar a reír, pero no lo consiguió. No se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. En su lugar, llamas rojas cubrieron sus muñecas, quemando la cuerda como en una especie de desafío. No le dolió, porque era el tacto de Josh lo que verdaderamente le había quemado.

_Quién sangró tus labios y tu credo.  
>¿Por qué lo permitiste ángel de amor?<em>

Josh gruñó con molestia, pero se negó a pretender atar de nuevo sus muñecas. Ella misma había dicho que no lucharía contra él, pero parecía querer que él la dañara. Tal vez se había vuelto un poco masoquista, pero claro, no podía culparla.

El joven observó como su melliza se mordía los labios hasta casi hacerse sangre, lo que comprobaba su teoría. Lo único que ella intentaba era hacerse más daño del que él le había hecho… aunque no lo conseguía. Por un instante, pensó en gritarle que por supuesto que aún la amaba, y que luchara por su vida, pero no lo hizo; porque tenía el presentimiento de que ella ya no creería nada de lo que él dijera.

_Déjame curarte, vida.  
>Déjame darte todo mi amor.<em>

Josh apretó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía a _Clarence_, pero no hizo ningún movimiento a pesar de que era alentado de lejos por Dee y Maquiavelo.  
>-¿No vas a matarme?-quiso saber Sophie, con tono helado.- Deberías hacerlo.<p>

Josh sintió como algo se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de él, y no pudo hacer nada más que negar lentamente con la cabeza y retroceder.

La mirada de Sophie llameó rabiosa durante un instante, antes de lanzarse hacia delante y quitarle la espada de las manos, volviendo a su lugar velozmente. Josh pensó que ella le mataría, pero en su lugar Sophie… apoyó la espada en su propio cuello.  
>-¡Sophie!-exclamó Josh furiosamente.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?<p>

_Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor.  
>No te abandones, no te derrumbes, amor.<em>

Sophie le observó con el rostro helado de nuevo, y su mirada volvía a estar vacía, pero respondió, sin alejar la espada:  
>-Hubiera preferido que me mataras tú.-admitió lentamente.- Al fin de al cabo, no podrías hacerme más daño del que ya me has hecho.-añadió con un leve tono de amargura.- Ahora tendré que hacerlo yo. No haces más que complicarlo todo.-bufó con un ligero gesto de desprecio.<p>

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?-gimió Josh.- Sophie, no puedes morir. Por favor, suelta la espada.-suplicó, permitiendo que su fachada se desmoronara y volviendo a ser el verdadero Josh.

-No.-se limitó a decir ella fría e inflexiblemente, apretando con más fuerza a _Clarence_ contra su cuello, y aunque sus manos temblaban, su mellizo no se fijó.

-¡Soph!-exclamó él, suplicante.- No lo hagas. Suelta la espada.-repitió.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó ella con rabia contenida.- No me llames así. No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca jamás. Perdiste el derecho a hacerlo cuando me dejaste.

Todos los presentes observaban aquella extraña e inesperada escena con sentimientos confundidos, aunque el más fuerte de todos ellos era la sorpresa. Por otra parte, el lado de Dee y Maquiavelo estaba victorioso dado que Sophie iba a morir, aunque preocupado por Josh; mientras que el lado de Nicolas Flamel estaba asustado y preocupado por lo que Sophie podría hacer. _"¿Cómo acabará todo esto?"_, se preguntaban todos ellos.

_Ángel. Ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor.  
>Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar.<em>

A Josh le dieron unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero reprimió las lágrimas:  
>-Sophie, sé que me equivoqué al dejarte. No me he arrepentido tanto de algo en toda mi vida. Pero todo lo que dije en la carta no era cierto. ¡Sí me importas!-gritó el joven.<p>

-No te creo.-se limitó a decir ella, apretando los labios con fuerza; pero no pudo contenerse más y bajó la espada sin soltarla, permitiendo que la cuidadosa y falsa máscara que había sostenido desapareciera, y mostrando su mirada dolida en lo más hondo; y no pudo mantener ni un poco de compostura al chillar de nuevo.- ¡No te creo! Estás fingiendo y mintiendo. No sé para qué, pero lo estás haciendo. Eres tan falso…-su mirada llameó.- Ojalá mi verdadero hermano estuviera aquí.

_Ángel, somos arena y mar.  
>No te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.<em>

-Yo soy tu hermano mellizo, Sophie.-replicó Josh, sabiendo que sus palabras tenían un significado oculto y que no eran provocadas por la locura.- Estoy aquí.

-No.-negó ella en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, y con el dolor más patente que nunca en sus ojos.- Tú no eres mi hermano mellizo.-el joven dio un respingo de dolor, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó, exclamando.- ¡Mi hermano mellizo está ahí, en algún lugar dentro de ti!-la mirada de la joven centelleó, pero inmediatamente se suavizó, y llena de tristeza, apoyando de nuevo con firmeza la espada contra su cuello, finalizó.- Y dile de mi parte que, lo peor de todo, es que no he podido dejar de amarle.

Josh dio un respingo y saltó bruscamente hacia ella, sujetando a _Clarence_ con fuerza hasta apartarla de su melliza, a pesar de que ella ofreció una gran resistencia, y la guardó rápidamente en su funda. Sophie le miró como si le hubiera quitado su última oportunidad para ser feliz.

_Ángel. Ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor.  
>Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar.<em>

Pero Josh lo ignoró, y antes de que ella hablara, dio un paso hacia delante y la abrazó. Y entonces sí, aquel dolor que habitaba dentro de su melliza se esfumó, devolviéndola a su antiguo ser, y ella le devolvió el abrazo y hundió el rostro en su torso para sollozar como una niña pequeña.

Josh mantuvo una mano en su cintura y con la otra le acarició el cabello rubio, meciéndola suavemente. Siempre había sabido cómo calmarla. Sophie inspiró hondamente y se separó apenas de él para mirarle a los ojos, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos:  
>-Te quiero, Josh.-susurró la joven, y sabedora de que su mellizo tenía muchos problemas para expresar aquel tipo de sentimientos, aclaró velozmente con una amable sonrisa.- No hace falta que digas nada.-el joven asintió imperceptiblemente, y permitió que ella continuara.- Y ahora, voy a ir a cargarme a Dee y Maquiavelo.-dijo con un tono de voz que parecía de broma, pero que iba muy en serio. De pronto, en su mirada brilló la preocupación, y añadió cuidadosamente.- Pero sólo si me prometes que no te irás.<p>

_Ángel de amor. Pero mi amor, ya nunca llores por mí._

-Lo prometo, Soph.-respondió Josh, y seguro de que su melliza lo necesitaba, intentó explicarle lo que sentía.- Yo…-dudó, y le faltó valor para seguir, así que en su lugar dijo.- Gracias.-Sophie alzó las cejas y asintió levemente, pero Josh no se conformó, y lo intentó de nuevo.- Yo…-la miró fijamente a los ojos y finalmente consiguió decir con firmeza y ternura.- Te quiero, Sophie.

La mirada de Sophie brilló ligeramente mientras le dirigía una dulce sonrisa y le besaba en la mejilla, tras lo que la joven pretendió deslizarse hacia Dee y Maquiavelo para librarse de la rabia que había en su interior, pero Josh la detuvo con una leve sonrisa:  
>-Voy contigo.<p>

Y Sophie supo que nunca más volverían a separarse. Pero aquel no era el momento para hablar claramente, porque la batalla aún no había terminado.

_Ángel de amor. Pero mi amor, ya nunca llores por mí._

Josh se detuvo y rodeó la cintura de su melliza desde atrás. Sus auras se entremezclaron amorosamente, asegurando que, sin lugar a dudas, ellos debían estar juntos, y crearon una bella mezcla de dorado y plateado. Sus olores también se mezclaron, dando lugar a una esencia que olía a helado de vainilla con naranja.

Y mientras todo aquello ocurría, sus enemigos sintieron la muerte más cerca que nunca.

Porque habían osado separar a los mellizos de la leyenda, a la Luna y al Sol, y pagarían por ello.

_Ángel de amor. Pero mi amor, ya nunca llores por mí.  
>Ángel de amor. Pero mi amor, ya nunca llores por mí…<em>


End file.
